Beg
by calciseptine
Summary: Iruka/Kakashi. It followed him home.


**Story Title**: Milkbone  
**Rated**: PG-13/T  
**Pairing**: Iruka/Kakashi  
**Disclaimer**: _Naruto _© Kishimoto Masashi  
**Summary**: It followed him home.  
**Steve's Notes**: For some very odd reason, I had an image of Kakashi in a giant puppy suit following Iruka home. (Possibly inspired by the Naruto Ending #12... Damn catchy Japanese pop songs!) This popped out as a result.  
**Warnings**: Sexual tension/surprise sex?

* * *

Umino Iruka was walking home one day from the Academy when he found that he was being followed.

"Kakashi-sensei," the chuunin berated, wagging a finger at the silver-haired man after they had gone some distance, and the assumption that they were merely headed in the same direction was no longer plausible. "I'm not in the mood for your antics today. Please stop following me and go home."

The jounin cocked his head to the side as if in confusion and, satisfied in his scolding, Iruka turned around, and continued on to his apartment. Too soon he became aware of the fact that there was a second pair of footsteps behind him, and that Kakashi-sensei was still following him.

"Really Kakashi-sensei," he said, feeling the heat creep up his neck as the slightly taller man's one-eyed stare bore into him with a quiet intensity that unnerved him; now, he was absolutely sure that Kakashi was teasing him. "I have a lot of papers to grade tonight. Please stop following me and go home."

Once again the jounin cocked his head to the side, a bit of his long hair falling softly across his face. Iruka bit the inside of his cheek as something inside him _squirmed_; he spun around and continued home in a much brisker manner than he had seconds before. He forcefully kept any thoughts not of the academic variety out of his conscious mind, which was considerably difficult considering that Kakashi-sensei was still following him and he could almost—

"Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka half-shouted in frustration when they were a block and a half away from his apartment—his thoughts were traitorous and his cheeks burned red with their images twisting behind his eyes. "This is ridiculous! I don't know what you're doing, but it isn't funny. Stop following me and please _go home!"_

The other man said nothing and merely looked at Iruka simply, as if he did not understand what he was doing wrong. Iruka let out a howl of frustration and stormed off, fists clenched almost comically around his students' papers. Kakashi-sensei, meanwhile, followed calmly the rest of the way to his apartment, up two flights of stairs and to his door, his hands tucked casually in his pockets, seemingly unaware of Iruka's rising anger.

"You. Are. Annoying. Me," Iruka grit the words between his teeth as he struggled with his lock, hands clumsy from rage and from the gaze he could feel lingering on the back of his neck. "Why did you follow me home Kakashi-sensei?"

There was no response and Iruka turned around abruptly, pushing his livid face up to Kakashi-sensei's masked one. Iruka was almost too irritated to notice how just how close, but the jounin's visible eyebrow rose in question and Iruka could smell the musk of Kakashi's skin.

"I would like an answer, Kakashi-_sensei,_" he snarled, squashing the thought of how much he had always wanted to—

With his life hanging by the frayed threads of Iruka's nerves, Sharingan no Hatake Kakashi, the infamous Copy Cat Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village and Master of One Thousand Jutsu, remained silent.

"You!" Iruka raged and dropped his armful of papers and books to the ground so he could reach up and strangle the handsome jounin—

—when the intention was garbled and he was fisting his hands in Kakashi's hair and finally, _finally _kissing him as hard as he knew how to through that flimsy piece of cloth that Kakashi pulled down around his neck before they stumbled into Iruka's apartment and threw their clothing to they didn't care where because they didn't quite make it to the bedroom or the couch or the table and Kakashi's forearms and knees were braced against the floor as Iruka—

—_Kakashi!—_

"Because you wanted me to," he replied, and Iruka kissed his smiling mouth.

* * *

.end.


End file.
